Alimia
Alimia (/alimia/ a-LEE-mia) is located in central Mexico, a tiny enclave in Mexico City, governed by The Royal House of Alimia. Situated in the suburb of the major Mexico City, Alimia, is just only a few blocks away from several paks, and a few minutes from Xochimilco natural reserve. The nearest major airport is Mexico City international, and several bus services are in the nearest avenues. Visitors to this area enjoy going to parks, water canals, botanical markets and in the surrounding areas can visit several completely free museums, expos, traditional stores and food locals. Alimia was established in 2017, it was a Principality for over a month, followed by the nation that it is today. History The Royal House was founded in the early 21th century, in August 5th, 2017, after that, the Grand Duke declared independence from Mexico, founding the Principality of Alimia, and a month later, the Royal House readjusted the monarchic composition to a Grand Duchy. In the very beginning Alimia had the same size of Kavajë mayoralty, but a few weeks later Alimia occupied and annexed the Elbasan territory. In the night of September 7th, 2017, a 8.1 strong earthquake with epicenter in the east of Tonalá, México reached Alimia, but no damage was reported. Later that month, in September 19th another earthquake located in the Morelos-Puebla border hit Alimia, the National barrier and the National Flagpole collapsed that evening. In October 2017 Alimia started talks about the annexation of Satania as a mayoralty. Around December 2017, a constitutional reform passed and Elbasan changed into a territory. In January 8, 2018 Alimia and another 4 countries formed the League of Micronations. In January 20, Alimia annexed Satania mayoralty (previously mexican territory) and Mayor Satan gained citizenship ascended to power, and two other citizens lost his nationality. This day, project Minerva was announced. In February 16, another earthquake located in Pinotepa Nacional, Oaxaca, striked Alimia, but no damage had been reported. The following day, a sublevate attacked the capital, dropped the National Flag and tried to burn it, but the military repelled the attack and the called "Pushback Offensive" was announced. In June, Kavajë held the first edition of the Alimian National Olympic Games. In this month, the Grand Duke had some peace talks with the sublevate, without actually according a peace treaty. The first Alimian Independence anniversary the Alimia Korps made an expedition to Parrot Park, a important point in Alimian folklore and history. The following day, the Grand Duke, the Marchioness of Kavajë and the Mayor of Satania got together to sign the Independence Declaration. Between September and October, the Alimia Korps made some other expeditions and the government organized some events in remembrance of some tragedies in this time period. In November 18th, the first Alimia Korps anniversary, they organized an expedition to a close waterway, territory which has received a big interest from the government, planning a full scale invasion on it. In January, the Grand Duke talked to Seann Torres (President of New Rizalia) and Nico Pasanen (President of the PSSR) to collaborate in the Hekate project, a joint space program. After the LoMN Cameron Crisis, the Grand Duke won the 2019 presidential election, becoming latest LoMN Acting President. In March 9th, the Grand Duke announced that the next Alimian Olympic games will be held on April 15th to the 26th. In March 17th, after discovering of the San Sebastián canal, the Alimia Korps did their longest expedition ever (14,5 km by foot) driving the Grand Duke to announcing an even longer expedition, in which the Alimia Korps will try to navigate the canal. Geography, climate and environment Climate In Köpper-Geigger climate classification, Alimia have a Cwb climate. (dry winter, tempered) Geography Alimia have a significant seismic activity, due to its close location to the Cocos plate. Flora & Fauna The country does not have much variety of plants, but there is some palm trees, eucalyptus, ahuejotes, willows, ahuehuetes and araucarias in the surrounding area. Different types of insects can be spotted in the surroundings of the country, also green parrots, crows, white-winged doves, sparrows, barn swallows, doves, cats and dogs. Demographics The country have a population of 2 people, the 100% is Dawn ethnic, the 100% of habitants speak the official language, is an Alimian countrysidean dialect of Spanish. (little differences with castilian spanish) Culture Dawn Myth A bunch of people was lost in a very large parcel of corn, and later a big two-headed eagle appear, and the poor people called it for help, the eagle accepted, but with one condition, they have to predicate his word of Dawn in the nearest populations, and in the dawn of the 40th day, they have to establish a settlement, the bastion of the Dawn culture. Cuisine The Dawn cuisine is mostly instant food, or easy to make not so much complex dishes, vegetables, cereals and seeds are appreciated, and one of its principal ingredients is wheat flour. Traditions The Dawn people have some traditions, like Dawn dancing, generally practiced in the middle of an avenue near the nation, or even motorways. Language Alimia has the Alimian Spanish dialect as the official language, it is slightly different compared with standard spanish, the official alphabet in Alimia is the Alimian alphabet. (based on Greek alphabet) Soe regionalism are: * Ciudad-Suidá * De todo el-De'to'l * De toda la-De'to'la * Hijo de tu chingada madre-Hiju'tuchiga'mahre' * Madre del señor-Mae'deh'señó' Religion The 100% of the population is secular, but in the times of the Principality, the Church of Alimia predicated catholicism, however, the only member in the church was a blasphemous man and he decided to close it. Government and politics The country is divided in 2 mayoralties (Kavajë and Satania) and 1 territory (Elbasan), and in January 20, 2018, the martial law got revoked and elections will be convoked soon. Foreign relations Alimia is currently part of the LoMN Security Council, with the Grand Duke currently holding the Acting President title. Alimia is also member of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, Association of United Micronations, Intermicronational Court of Justice, Waifu Pact, and the Micronational Peace Treaty Pact Alimia recognise all micronation whit physical terrestrial claims, and in some cases Alimia not recognizes all of sovereignty territorial claims. (Like nations that claims all of the world) Alimia recognise all of the 195 UN members and observers and the following countries: * Taiwan * Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic * Kurdistan * Crimea (As a part of Russia) Military & security Alimia have 2 soldiers also working as gendarmes, in fact, this country is at war with a unspecified sector of mexican population, but this war is nowadays a stalemate. National Festivities FORMAT: DD/MM * 1/01: New year * 6/01: Three Magic Kings * 20/01: Satania annexation day * 18/02: Sublevate Day * 13/03: Stephen Hawking Memorial Day * 14/03: π Day * 29/03: Crab Day * 27/05: Satania Day * 12/07: Camote Island/Decadence Day * 5/08: Independence Day * 8/08: Pavo Day * 15/09: Cassini-Huygens Memorial Day * 19/09: 1985 & 2017 Earthquake Victims Day * 29, 30, 31/10: Pavo Memorial Day * 3/11: Wea Loca Day * 1/12: Doctor Day * 2/12: Teacher Day * 3/12: Scientific Day * 4/12: Armed Forces Day * 5/12: Grandfathers Day * 12/12: Alimia Day * 13/12: Flag Day * 14/12: Emblem Day * 15/12: Anthem Day * 16/12: Motto Day * 17/12: Grand Duke Day * 17/12: Boniface I Day * 17/12: Boniface I birthday * 17/12: Alimian-Titanian Friendship Day * 18/12: Royal House Day * 24/12: Christmas Eve * 25/12: Christmas * 29/12: Atifete 1st Day * 29/12: Duchess Day * 29/12: Prime Minister's Day * 31/12: Year end Contact Mail: senioritawu@gmail.com Official website Twitter Official newspaper Youtube channel Category:Boniface Category:Alimia Category:Micronations